Don't break it up!
by gilronfire50
Summary: A new guy comes into town, long time friend of Deuce and Ty. Rocky knows he's a player and tries to stay away from him. But how can she deny Mr. Hotness when he does everything he can to win her over? Meanwhile, Flyn seems to grow more interested in girls! R/OC C/T D/OC R&C are 16!


_**I've been thinking about this for a while now. I don't know, since Rocky doesn't really have a guy in the show i thought of this!**_

_**If you liked it and want to keep reading, why not leave a review? :D**_

* * *

_Chapter 1._

"Have you seen the new guy?"

"He transferred from UK. I really hope he stays for a while!"

"He's _so_ hot!"

Gossip in John Hughes High always reached everyone's ears in just minutes, and this is what Rocky Blue first heard when she walked inside the building for the first time that morning. Cece had already excitedly told her about this hot new guy coming to their School last week, but nobody knew how he looked like until now, and Rocky already liked what she was picturing about him.

Now that she was sixteen she had already dated many guys and was always looking to meet nice ones that she would like enough to hung out with. But she never had the chance to have a formal boyfriend. Well, just one time, but he ended up breaking her heart, played with her and another girl at the same time. That was not something she really liked to think or talk about.

"Hey Rocky," someone called from behind. It was Jonathan smiling charmingly at her while he passed by with his friends toward the cafeteria. Jonathan was good looking and so sweet with her, and had already invited her to a couple of dates where she had a great time. He was really good boyfriend material.

"Hey," she waved at him, walking to her locker, where Cece was waiting for her. Her redhead best friend was looking around impatiently, apparently searching for someone."Tell me again, what are you so excited about?"

"Rocky, I've seen the transferred guy!" Cece whispered like a matter of fact.

"So?" Rocky frowned, opening her locker and taking out her math textbook.

"_So?_" Cece exclaimed dramatically, now looking back at her best friend as if she had grown another head. "Rocky, this guy's _nothing_ like what we've seen before. I'm telling you, he's… he's perfect!"

Rocky rolled her eyes at her friend's silliness. "Come on, Cece, you're already drooling over this guy, who you haven't even talked to. God, he may be a jerk for all you know. Besides Cece, do I have to remind you that you're dating my brother?"

Cece glared.

"Once you see him, you'll understand what I'm talking about," Cece said finally closing her locker. "Now let's go, for once I don't want to be late for class. The new kid could be in our room."

"He's our age?"

Cece thought for a moment. "I don't know actually."

Rocky amusedly rolled her eyes at her friend while they walked towards math, both now talking about the choreography for _Shake It Up! Chicago_ that they were dancing that same afternoon. Until someone bumped into Rocky, making her and all her books fall to the floor.

"What the hell!" she cried as her ass collided with the floor. Rubbing a painful spot, she began picking up her stuff and noticed that whoever had bumped into her was helping her out and that Cece was frozen in place standing next to her. "Woa, that _really_ hurt!"

Rocky stopped dead in her tracks once she looked up and she definitely understood why Cece had been all exited about.

Slightly tanned skin paired well with short brown hair, sparked up in all directions and shaved shorter at the sides and nape. Icy blue eyes flashed with amusement and a white, smooth smile lingered on his face. Handsome? Hell yes he was. And his clothes were the perfect style and fit to show off his great physique- skinny black jeans that hanged lower showing a great amount of his grey boxers, and a white v-neck shirt showing off his shaped biceps. Though he was in no way a body builder, it was obvious that he knew his way around a gym with a build that most other guys would probably kill for. Was that drool coming out of her mouth?

Rocky realized then that he was smirking down at her, checking her out as well.

"I'm really sorry. Though I have to admit that I actually planed bumping into you, but not as strongly as I did," he said, and even his British accented voice sounded sexy. "I needed a practical way to meet you." Rocky bit her lower lip and shook the guy's hand when he extended it to her. "Austin James, but everyone calls me AJ," he introduced himself.

"Rocky Blue and this is my best friend Cece Jones," she said, picking up the last book and pointing at the redhead, who was actually smirking at Rocky.

"Nice meeting you Austin," Cece said, shaking his hand too, then turning to Rocky wiggling her eyebrows, "but I need to be... somewhere else right now... See ya you two!"

And just like that, Cece disappeared.

"So you're the new guy everyone's been talking about, aren't you?" Rocky asked, trying to start a nice conversation.

Austin's eyebrows lifted up as he chuckled.

"And you're Rocky Blue, dancer of Shake It Up Chicago, aren't you?" he said, and she nodded proudly.

"How do you know that?" she asked smiling.

"Let's say I watch the show because of you. Should've guessed you were as stunning as you looked on TV." As he stood closer to her, looking her up and down while wetting his lips, Rocky had to suppress a scoff but did roll her eyes at the way this guy was hitting on her so openly. She had heard this before. Austin was, no doubt, one of the player kind, which she hated so much. She was actually disappointed that such hotness was matched with no brain cells, wasted. "Mind showing me the school? A few have offered me, but I'd be honored if you were the one to do so."

"I'd love to but my boyfriend is waiting for me. He likes to walk me to class," she laid and was kind of surprised when Austin chuckled at her statement. "What's so funny?"

"That was a good way to tell me to back off," he said smirking and showing off his perfect white teeth. "But I've heard that before, it's kind of worn out actually." Rocky stared at Austin incredulously, while he looked at her amusedly and got even closer to her. He was standing so close now that she could feel his fresh breathing in her face.

She shivered and his smirk only grew wider.

"Haven't you heard of personal space before?" she said almost disgusted, taking a step back.

His eyes searched hers and she frowned when she heard him said coolly. "You're not getting rid of me so easily. If I want something, I don't stop until I get it."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, hot guy gets the hot girl," he explained confidently. He was so arrogant it was sickening. "You'll see, sooner or later you'll grow to like me, Rocky."

_So _not _gonna happen_, Rocky thought to herself while he walked away, _even though Cece was right about him being H-O-T…_

"Oh, can you tell Ty that I'll be at Crusty's after last period?" Austin asked turning back to her with an amused smile playing over his lips.

"Sure… wait- what?" Rocky hurried toward Austin again. "Woa, woa, woa... You know my brother?"

"Well, yes. Since a few weeks actually. We have a good friend in common." His smirk only grew wider, which annoyed Rocky even more. Of course he knew Ty, she could see the resemblance in the way they got to girls; it was just a miracle that her brother had settle down with just one girl and she was surprisingly her best friend. "I'll be seeing you around, Rocky!" A wink and he was gone.

"Oh my…" Rocky mumbled to herself with a sigh, rushing towards her next class.

* * *

"Sooo...?" Cece squealed once both girls were in their way to Crusty's. After last period Cece had found Rocky only to torture her with endless questions about Austin James. "He was so flirting with you! Tell me, did he already ask you out?"

"Cece, I'm telling you he's a cocky jerk," Rocky said for the hundredth time. "He was flirting with me, yes, but it just annoyed me, because I can assure you he's a player and a _huge_ one."

"He is the hottest guy I've ever seen in my life, Rocky, so he could flirt with me anytime he wanted to!" said Cece wiggling here eyebrows. Rocky just rolled her eyes as Cece sighed in defeat. "Oh come on now, Rocky. A new kid shows up in our school and to our luck he's gorgeous, and he chooses you to bump into!" Cece wiggled her eyebrows again. "So don't ruin your chance to be with Mr. Hotness, okay?"

Rocky sighed. "Again Cece, I won't go out with an arrogant asshole, doesn't matter how good looking he is."

"If you say so," Cece finally gave up.

They both entered Crusty's where they saw Deuce and Ty talking by the bar with another guy with his back to the two girls.

"Hey," Deuce and Ty waved at both.

"He-" Rocky stopped death in her tracks when the other guy turned to them, and she was a not shocked to find Austin James with a grin on his lips as he watched her in return. _Don't break eye contact_, she told herself, though she desperately wanted to avert her gaze. So while she and Cece approached, they stared at each other like that, her glaring at him while he showed nothing but interest. To keep herself focused on anything but how gorgeous he was—even upside down—she pictured Andrew in her head, how he had ruined her last year with nothing more than words. This guy was no better, she was sure; he was looking for a conquest, someone that would be a challenge.

Except she wasn't so susceptible to that anymore.

"Hey," he said charmingly once they were by the bar, Cece going straight towards Ty, giving him a slight peck on the lips as he hold her close.

"So your good friend in common is Deuce," Rocky pursed her lips, sighing inwardly.

"Yep," Austin said casually popping the 'p', as if he had not flirted shamelessly with her that morning. "I actually know Deuce since quite a long time," he continued, trying to hold back his laugher. "His cousin Carlos is my cousin Ashley's boyfriend; they met when Ash moved here to the States like almost two years ago and they've been dating since then."

"Yeah, so now every time AJ stays here at her house for a few weeks we both hang out," Deuce added while drying a dish.

"Great, just my luck!" she mumbled to herself, though she made sure Austin heard her well.

"We were told you two already met, Rocky," Deuce said chuckling, while Austin hold back a smirk. Ty, however, seemed to realize something that got him tensed and made him turned to Austin with a glare.

"The chick we've been talking about all this time is my sister?" he asked disbelievingly and Austin only found Ty's incredulity quite entertaining. "My _little_ sister?" Ty added, and though Austin looked amused, it was Rocky's time to smirk as she knew that a big brotherly threat was about to come, something like 'Hey, stay away from her!' or 'I'll beat the shit out of ya if you mess with her!' But to her disappointment, he chose this one time to be a normal and not overprotective older brother and said, "Not cool, dude!"

"Don't worry, Ty, I don't intend to play any games on her," Austin said and while it sound like just lies to Rocky's ears, Ty seemed to relax noticeably.

"Come on, everything you know is playing with girls," Rocky said harshly, grating her teeth as she watched Austin hiding his annoying smirk that just screamed 'every time you open your mouth I want to laugh my ass off by listening to the best entertainment in town.' Rocky sighed inwardly for what seemed the hundredth time that day. "If one catches your eye, you just play your little game. I bet you have thousand of ways to get around the girl you want. I bet you even practice what you're gonna say to one before leaving your house. "

Austin just laughed and nodded. "You got me there," he said between laughs. "Every morning and in front of the mirror." Ty and Deuce laughed along and even Cece tried not to join them. Austin was just joking with her, evidently pulling her leg. Fuming and after glaring at her supposedly friends for not being on her side this time, Rocky turned around and exited Crusty's, though she did notice Austin following her. God she just wanted him to leave her alone! "I wasn't lying back there, really," he affirmed her, sticking by her side as they both walked down the street. "About not wanting to play games with you."

"Are you kidding me?" Rocky scoffed, her arms folded over her chest. "You did nothing but try your _game_ with me the very first time we met. You watch Shake It Up Chicago because of me? Ha! And maybe is just me, but you sound and look like a perfect jerk."

"I didn't give you a good first impression, I see," he joked and Rocky closed her eyes in exasperation. "Though I do know that if you take just one hour to meet me, to _really_ meet me, you'll see I'm not as bad as you think." Rocky laughed sarcastically, rolling her eyes and not believing a single word. Oh, how she hated arrogant players, always so full of themselves. Austin seemed amused once more and chuckled; did everything sound and look funny to this guy, for real? "Okay, I do flirt with girls all the time, but I would never seriously do that to a friend's sister. Today I was just joking around, braking the ice… whatever you want to call it. I actually, all games and pick-up lines left _far_ behind, wanted to ask you on a date, like two civilized people who are interested in each other."

Rocky stopped abruptly and turned to him, "And who says I am in the slightest interested in you?"

"If you're not, then tell me a good reason why you keep checking me out," he challenged arrogantly, the smirk on his lips growing wider; Rocky only glared at him. It reminded her of Andrew all over again. Austin sighed, "Come on, Rocky, just one short, little, miserable hour with me. And if you really feel like going before that hour has ended, I won't stop you, I promise."

Rocky closed her eyes and sighed, already regretting her answer, "Okay." Austin, still smirking, punched the air, triumphant. There was something about this guy -and it wasn't his looks- that attracted her to him. Maybe, it actually was his confidence and the way he didn't feel affected by her rudeness, just looking amused by her come backs and glares. "But this is not a date!" she hurried to add, not really wanting to involve with him.

"Well then, let's go," he said. Rocky was taken aback.

"Now?"

"Of course!"

Rocky frowned and Austin felt like elaborating.

"We are going to our not-date to a simple smoothies place that I really like, which is less than five minutes away," he said, taking a car key out of his pocket and showing it to her. "So that way it won't feel like a date."

"Because it's not," Rocky added and Austin chuckled.

"Touché." He looked at Rocky with amusement and shook his head when he caught himself staring. "Alright then, shall we?"

They were standing by a few vehicles and he wasn't making a move to get into one, so she asked annoyed, "Which car?"

"Not exactly a car," Austin laughed, nodding towards a large and black sportbike, with a wide rear wheel and two matching helmets. Rocky hadn't even considered the motorcycle because the simple idea of riding one was just ridiculous to her.

Rocky turned to Austin, mouth slightly agape.

"No way," she said and he laughed louder. "No way in hell I'm driving that thing."

"You're not driving it, I am," Austin remained her. "And trust me, you'll like it."

"Just like I'm going to _like_ our not-date?" she smirked, arms folded over her chest again.

"Very funny," he smirked back, settling himself on the motorcycle. "But you won't actually find out if you don't jump over here with me. Are you going to tell me you're scared of it, chicken?"

For a few seconds, she stared at him and his extended hand which held the other helmet for her.

Here she was, standing before a sportbike, an arrogant of a player on it encouraging her to go with him to a not-date at a smoothies place he claimed was good. Her parents had told her more than once to never, _ever_ ride a motorcycle, and she never, ever disobeyed her parents (except when Cece got involved), so why in hell was she taking the helmet without a second thought about it all?

* * *

_**Remember to reviewwwwwwww! **_


End file.
